everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarus Juniper/Et Cetera
Read ore At *Pinterest board. Content warning for blood. Fanfiction Appearances By Zena *Icarus Juniper's diary *Threads *Branches, Birches and Junipers *Misc Drabbles (Zee Fic) - 13.08.17. Fic By Others *The Destiny Games AUs The Destiny Games :placeholder until more information is released Dear Mark Juniper (DEH AU) :TBA - find the premise for this here. Destiny Swap AU - with the Crawfords :In which Antigone Crawford is Marlinchen and Polynices Crawford is the bird brother. Meanwhile, Icarus is a young deal demon, who is summoned by Antigone Crawford during one of her emotional breakdowns. Playlist / Theme Songs Bastille - Icarus *yes i did initially add this for the name but it gives me huge Icarus vibes despite the name Blink-182 - Adam's Song *You grow up, you get depression, and you're suddenly not a young kid in a world that's supposed to protect you – you're a teenager who's supposed to protect the world. Halsey - Colours *I've always viewed the person being sung about in this song as being Icarus, stressed and tearing himself apart for not looking after his family correctly. Twenty One Pilots - Lane Boy *Icarus is just going through a lot in his life, and if it weren't for his music or his family, I honestly doubt he would have made it this far. He's not certain who he is or what he's doing, and he feels like he's too busy focusing on things that don't matter – like pretty pretty or other people's problems or bad poetry –, and not on the things that actually matter. *In the end I think he wants to forget what's happening in his life and do his own thing. But he can't do his own thing, because he doesn't know who he is, or what he actually wants or needs. So right now he just plays the role of a generally chill (albeit sarcastic) guy while he tries to figure things out. Twenty One Pilots - Johnny Boy *This song represents the mental issues Icarus is going through right now – all the depression, the anxiety. It's all weighing down on him and tearing up his emotions to the point where he doesn't know how to express everything he feels in a healthy manner. *He feels like he's failing. As a brother, and as a son. He's not good enough or strong enough or helpful enough to stop his family feuds and fights. He doesn't think the world needs him, and that he can just disappear and others can do fine in fighting their battles without him. *Because you know what? The world does need him. Mark needs his older sibling. Airmid needs their best friend to deal with Dead Epics members together. The dance studio need their pianist. Marlene needs who is essentially her son. Finally, the world needs their brother from the Juniper Tree. In the end, Icarus is a guy who has made an impact on people, who has an obvious place in the world. The sad thing is: Icaurus can't see his own credit, and that's making him feel useless. *Also, Icarus is my pride and joy. At least, back in 2015/2016 when I wrote up (most of) these song explanations. Then, I put so much heart into writing him. Imagine Dragons - Tiptoe *Basically, how Icarus would like to view himself. Someone slightly dangerous, not to be messed with, especially if you mess with his family. And also as someone in control of his life. He's very much the former, but unfortunately is not the latter. Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark *??? imagery mostly Fall Out Boy - Jet Pack Blues *This is a destiny song! I think it's a representation of the important bonds in Icarus' life, but also parallels the story of the Juniper Tree. *When FOB sings of the girl in the long black coat, singing "baby come home" in her melody of tears, I can't help but think of Marlinchen outside of the Juniper Tree, crying for her brother to return or come back to life, and lamenting her regrets of not looking after him right. *Furthermore, this song is based off Pacific Rim, which is an awesome sci-fi movie on the important of friendships. And the important relationships in Icarus' life are his friendships. And his best friend is his cousin Mark, his Marlinchen. I don't think there's anything more important to Icarus than looking after his family, and this song captures his angst about not looking after Mark right, and letting his reckless cousin run around and get himself hurt (particularly in Branches. Category:Subpages